Skyclan divided
'' '' ''Story by ''Silver :) This takes place shortly after If the dark forest won. This has fictional characters. Summary (of if the dark forest won) The Dark Forest won the final battle. The clans had split up, some became rogues, others became prisoners. Starclan were prisoners in one of the camps. Hopeheart rescued them and now they watch over Skyclan, were the rest of the clans are after they escaped. Chapter 1 Stonepaw leaped at the mouse, but it scurried away. He sat back, ears flat on his head. His mentor, Blackfang, hated him. But his sister... she pranced aound the tree, a rabbit in her jaws. "Well done!" Blackfang exclaimed. "Haven't you caught anything?" she snorted, "Oh, wait, why bother asking?" Blackfang laughed. "Good one, Dapplepaw!" Dapplepaw's mentor, Sharpclaw, came around the corner. "I see someone's ready for their warrior name." "What" stonepaw exclaimed, "She's only had one moon of training!" Chapter 2 Hopeheart was padding back from a patrol with Cherrytail, Bouncefire, and Silvershadow. Dapplepaw brushed by, tail, head, and ears held high. "New warrior, coming through!" she announced, acting like she was StarClan's gift to SkyClan. "Jeez!" Silvershadow hissed when Dapplepaw left. Bouncefire turned and glared at her. "Don't insult Dapplepaw! She's twice as good as you!" Silvershadow rolled her eyes. Leafstar was having a conversation with Echosong when she saw Sharpclaw. "Sorry," she whispered and padded over to him. "How are our apprentices?" "Stonepaw was horrible! He couldn't catch a mouse if it was sitting in front of his paws! Dapplepaw, however, is perfect. She should be made a warior." Sharpclaw reported. "Warrior! Warrior!" Everyone chanted. "Fine," Leafstar said angrily. She leaped onto the Highrock. "-You Dappleshine" Leafstar finished. Stonepaw fumed silently. S'he gets made a warrior! She's too young! If I have to wait, why can't she? ''He thought furiously. Blackfang stuck his head in the apprentice den. "Dawn patrol, then hunting, and then training." he said smugly. "Yes, Blackfang," he mewed through gritted teeth. "Enemy scent!" Tinycloud hissed. Stonepaw sniffed the air. "Yeah, probably a rogue. We should follow the scent." "No, we shouldn't," Blackfang mewed, "It's not inside our territory, so we don't chase it. Don't you know anything, mouse-brain?" The day dragged on. Stonepaw caught a squirrel, but he wasn't allowed to get fresh kill yet. When he got to the training hollow for training, he saw Leafstar sitting on the ground, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. "Hello Stonepaw," Leafstar mewed. "I'll be watching your progression." "Here's a move..." Blackfang mewed. At the end of the day, Stonepaw was hot, hungry, and humiliated. Blackfang had pointed out every fault. It was near moonhigh, so Stonepaw creeped towards the apprentice den as silently as he could. As he was passing the warriors' den, Dappleshine burst out. "Attack!" she yowled. The whole clan poured out, claws unsheathed. "Oh, sorry guys, it was just my brother making an awful racket." "He's not your brother, Dappleshine. He's a nobody." Cherrytail reassured. An elder stuck his head out of the den. "We need new moss." he reported. "Stonepaw will do it," Blackfang mewed instantly. Chapter 4 Stonepaw was picking ticks off of Lichenfur when she turned around. "Do you want to hear a story?" she asked. "Yes, please!" Stonepaw sat up eagerly. "Very well. Moons and moons ago," Lichenfur began with a voice cracked with age, "Before SkyClan got chased out, a medicine cat got a prophecy." "The stone that blocks the flow of shining dappled light will stop the mighty warrior." "The leader, Orangestar, panicked and had any cat with the name 'stone' killed. He even killed hs own son, Stonetail. The prophecy still hasn't been fulfilled." Stonepaw was walking to the fresh kill pile when Dappleshine stuck her head out of the warriors' den. "Bring me a piece of prey," she ordered. "Why don't you do it yourself?" Stonepaw retorted. "Well you should get used to fetching things. You'll be an apprentice for a ''long ''time." she snapped, eyes like ice. Tawnypelt stared at the setting sun, her eyes reflecting the dying orange rays. She heard paw steps behind her. Squirrelflight sat down next to her. "So. How's SkyClan?" "I miss ShadowClan. I miss the lake. I miss the rival clans, and territory, and the daylight Gatherings! I miss my old life." Tawnypelt mewed. Squirrelflight sighed. "I agree. What I wouldn't do to have ThunderClan back." Squirrelflight's eyes shone with memories. Brackenfur leaped at Dappleshine, but she slipped out of the way and jumped on him as he went by her. Crowfeather looked impressed. Hopeheart stood up and took Brackenfur's place. When she leaped, Dappleshine did the trick again, but Hopeheart swung her head around, grabbed Dappleshine's front paw and threw her. She tried to get up and winced. "You snake-heart," Dappleshine hissed, "You messed up my shoulder." Her voice was accusing. "Sorry," Hopeheart said apologetically. "Too bad," Dappleshine's voice was a growl. Dappleshine padded away fro the medicine cat den with an annoyed gleam in her eyes. "I can't believe it! Echosong had me get the poultice from Krestelflight! That's so disgraceful! She's the medicine cat of this Clan!" All the toms in SkyClan jumped to her defense. Stonepaw was sitting in the apprentice den, thinking, when Dappleshine stuck her head in. "Dawn patrol tommorrow," she ordered. Stonepaw rolled his eyes. "Yes Dappleshine," he said furiously. As soon as she was gone, he slipped out of the apprentice den. He padded uncertaintly to the leader's den. "Leafstar?" he asked, "Can I have a word?" "Yes, what is it Stonepaw?" Leafstar asked looking surprised. "Um... can you give me extra training so I can catch up?" The words came out fast. Leafstar looked shocked. "I mean it's just that I really want to be a warrior, and everyone says I'm a bad hunter, so I want to prove that I can do it." Leafstar looked almost pleased now. "Okay. Training at sunhigh. You and me. It'll give you a chance to show me what you've learned, without your mentor watching you." "Thank you, Leafstar," Stonepaw exclaimed and ran back to the empty apprentice den. After an exausting dawn patrol, Stonepaw raced to the training area. Leafstar stood up. "Show me... the correct crouch for stalking a mouse." After they got through the hunting, they went on to fighting. "-Badger attack move." Leafstar said. "Er... I don't know how." Stonepaw scuffed his feet in the dust, waiting for scorn. "Well, overall you did pretty good. You'll need to practice the stalking of a rabbit, and the attack where you rake the muzzle and bite the shoulder at the same time. I can't wait to tell the Clan how finely our apprentice is shaping up," Leafstar mewed confidently. Chapter 5 "Tonight's the Gathering," Mistystar reported to Nightclaw. "I know that, I'm not stupid," Nightclaw snapped. "Really? What a surprise," Dappleshine scoffed as she padded by. Kestrelflight stood up, along with Littlecloud. "We're going to look for herbs," Littlecloud reported. "I'll go with you. Jayfeather can stay here to take care of the herbs." Soon after they left, Dappleshine padded in. "I brought you some prey." "Smells good!" Jayfeather lied. He could smell the deathberry scent on it. "Well, eat up." Dappleshine's mew was dripping with fake kindness. There was a yowl outside. Dappleshine instantly ran outside. Jayfeather buried the poisonous vole then followed Dappleshine. Loads of strangers, with rogue scent, were standing in the center of camp. Squirrelflight ran by Jayfeather and screamed, "HOLLYLEAF! YOU'RE OKAY!" She started licking Hollyleaf frantically. Now Jayfeather could smell the familiar scents of Clan cats. Blackstar stared blankly at the cats all staring at them. ''E'verything you told me is a lie, StarClan. ''A beautiful tortoiseshell ran out of a den.' Jayfeather followed a little later. Jayfeather's eyes looked shadowed, and he glared at the she-cat that went first. "That's Dappleshine," Tawnypelt hissed in Blackstar's ear, "Don't trust her" Ashfoot watched as a cat leaped down from a rock. "I am Leafstar." She spoke with confidence, but Ashfoot could see anger and fear behind her eyes. "I'm Ashfoot," Ashfoot said dipping her head respectively. Please help me, ''Leafstar's eyes seemed to say. Ashfoot barely nodded. "Okay. Billystorm, can you show our new Clanmates around? I need a word with Ashfoot." "What? New Clanmates? We barely met them!" a tortoiseshell yowled. Leafstar ignored the her and padded into the den, Ashfoot following. As soon as they were out of sight, Leafstar turned to Ashfoot. "You have to help me. I had a dream from StarClan. Unless you help me, SkyClan will be destroyed." Chapter 6 Stonepaw stared at Hopeheart, shocked. "Really?" "Yes." Hopehearrt's eyes were warm, "It's time for your final assesment. Dappleshine will be watching you, along with Blackfang" Stonepaw's heart sank. Four moons had past since Ashfoot had the private talk with Leafstar, and he was still an apprentice. Stonepaw pounced on the rabbit, killing it quickly. He looked around, hoping that his mentor was watching. Then he heard...purring. He crept around a bush, and saw Dappleshine and Blackfang rasping their tongues on each others flank. "Dappleshine, I love you," Blackfang purred. "I love you too," Dappleshine responded. "Is there anything I can do for the prettiest cat in the world?" "Yes there is one thing." Dappleshine spoke sweetly."Hold back Stonepaw from his warrrior name. I don't want that slime sleeping in the warriors' den." "I will do that," Blackfang promised. Stonepaw backed away, furious. Leafstar led her clan to the Skyrock for the Gathering. She began by introducing Dappleshine to StarClan. After everyone had finally stopped yowling 'Dappleshine' she continued. "Stonepaw is ready for his warrior name." Dappleshine was yowling furiously, and Blackfang looked like he wanted to kill someone, especially Leafstar or Stonepaw. Or both. "I don't care," Leafstar yowled. Everyone fell silent. "Stonepaw is getting his warrior name today, and I don't care who says otherwise." she snapped getting worked up. "-I name you Stoneclaw." Hopeheart congratulated Stoneclaw on becoming a warrior. "Thanks," Stoneclaw said, but his eyes showed that he was really upset about something. "What is it?" Hopeheart asked. Stoneclaw lowered his voice and hissed, "I had a dream from StarClan last night. It showed everyone around me running away, or dying, and it was all my fault. And then this orange-white StarClan cat told me the only way for me to save everyone was if I died or ran away. Otherwise 'the world will crumble around me'." Hopeheart's mouth was open in shock. "Er..." she didn't know what to say. Echosong burst out of the medicine den and ran into Leafstar's den as fast as she could. Silvershadow was giving the summary of the hunting patrol to Leafstar, when Echosong raced in. "Leafstar. Dream. Last night. StarClan," she panted, "Everyone was running away, or dying in front of Stoneclaw. There was an orange-white cat standing next to him. She stank of the Dark Forest." Silvershadow nearly choked on air. "That's Mapleshade!" she gasped. "What can we do?" Leafstar asked desparately. "I don't know." Echosong looked terrified. "I'll ask StarClan tonight." Echosong ran out of the leader's den and went into the forest. Leafstar turned to look at Silvershadow. "What do we do?" she asked again. "Um... once Mapleshade takes control, there's nothing we can do. The best thing I think we should do is have Stoneclaw leave SkyClan." As if on que, Hopeheart burst in. "Leafstar!" she yowled, "Stoneclaw has run away!" Stoneclaw padded out of SkyClan territory, and walked. He didn't know or care where he was going, he just knew he had to leave. The orange and white cat appeared next to him. "You are brave, warrior." "Whats your name?" Stoneclaw snapped. "Oh. My name. It's Leafpool." Stoneclaw gawked at 'Leafpool'. "You're Squirrelflight's sister!" "Yes," 'Leafpool' responded, "Now, you need an army to make a new Clan, and I know just where to find them. Trust me." Chapter 7 Lionblaze led the remainder of the clans toward the pond of water. Brightheart padded over to it and rasped, "My tongue is drier than when the beavers blocked the lake." Dovewing inched coser to Bumblestripe, her mate, and he lowered his head and whispered, "Are you okay? It's a long way to go when you're expecting kits." "I'm fine" Dovewing mewed. Then she sat upright and pricked her ears. "Fox," Dovewing hissed, and they all climbed trees. They had named themselves TreeClan, because whenever they climbed trees they could see StarClan better. Stoneclaw padded on, nearing a pond with no one near it. The trees rustled above. He dropped his head and lapped at the water. He turned and saw a fox standing really close to him. He slowly backed away. Then the fox leaped at Stoneclaw. Stoneclaw reacted instinctively by doing the badger attack move, and suddenly Stoneclaw was on it's back, biting and scratching. The fox turned and ran away. Stoneclaw was padding away when something jumped down from a tree beside him. He jumped and unsheathed his claws. ''Calm down, ''Leafpool's voice echoed in his mind, ''This will help make your army. '' Brightheart stared in shock as Lionblaze jumped down next to the stranger. The gray tom was strong, but from the way he acted it was obvious he was scared out of his wits. Mapleshade didn't dare appear with so many former apprentices to the Dark Forest around. She watched as the half-blind cat looked him over. She rejoiced at the fact they looked like skinny wimps. All Stoneclaw had to do was lead them to SkyClan, where they would be eliminated. Brightheart stared at Stoneclaw suspiciously. "What's your name?" she asked sharply. "Um..." Stoneclaw stammered, "It's Stoneclaw." "Which Clan do you come from?" "SkyClan." Sandstorm, who was behind Ivypool, gasped. "SkyClan! I know how to get there!" "And some of your Clanmates are there too," Stoneclaw added helpfully. "This is great! We'll leave right away!" Sandstorm mewed excitedly. As Stoneclaw padded in the front of the group, he heard 'leafpool' hiss. "excellent. soon we can save your clan from destruction" Silvershadow was lying on a rock, soaking up the warmth. Sharpclaw called her, Dappleshine, and Brackenfur for patrol. He put Dappleshine in the lead. Brackenfur was one of the few toms not under Dappleshine's spell, so he ignored Dappleshine entirely. Silvershadow smelled the air and mouthed the words 'intruders'. Brackenfur unsheathed his claws. The scent was strong, several rogues by the smell of it. He stiffened as Stoneclaw ran right into Silvershadow. Following him was ''more clan cats! ''Lionblaze skidded to a halt and accidentaly sprayed mud on Dappleshine's pelt. Dovewing padded into the camp. Mistystar dropped her bundle of moss and exclaimed "What?" Then she saw Mothwing and her eyes turned stormy. Dovewing pretended not to notice. Bumblestripe inched closer to Dovewing. "you need to go to the nursery if we stay here." Dovewing rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Leafstar watched as the newcomers looked around the camp. She turned and saw Spottedleaf standing next to her. "You need to trust these clan cats. They are loyal to the code. Welcome them into the clan." With that Spottedleaf faded against the rock. Stoneclaw stared at his clan's camp. Squirrelflight looked like Starclan had given her prey. Dappleshine looked like she was going to kill someone. Blackfang rubbed his muzzle along his sister's fur and gave Stoneclaw a look that clearly said "get lost." When Leafstar leaped onto the HighRock for a clan meeting every head turned. Ashfoot stared at Leafstar, willing her to let the clan cats stay. Leafstar began by explaining the predicament. "Now I see 2 possible options. 1 we can strengthen the clan by having more fighters, more prey, and more hunting teqnuiques. The 2nd option is send them away. Now decide." Blackfang raised his tail "Leafstar" he asked politely, "I suggest we send them out. More cats means more prey being eaten. These cats were rogues for some time, how do we know they are loyal to us. They might betray us to our enimies." Dappleshine leaped up, "I agree with Blackfang. Suddenly the entire clearing was fizzing with anger. "Hey!" Jayfeather yowled. "You can be quiet Blackfang! No one cares about you!" Everyone fell silent and turned to look at him. Then Dappleshine stood up. "There was no need for that. And I love him." With that she stuck her muzzle deeep into Blackfang's fur. Everyone turned and glared at Jayfeather. Jayfeather went to the defensive. "Lionblaze was the best fighter, Dovewing was the best hunter, and Brightheart knows lots of different fighting moves than you've never seen before. So how about we cast some stones? A stone for every person. We place our stone near the nursery if we want the newcomers to leave, or near the medicine den if we want them to stay." Leafstar was nodding. "Alright then." The stones were cast and Leafstar counted them up. There were more on the medicine den. Dappleshine stalked off to the warriors den in a huff. "As for you Stoneclaw, meet me in my den." Leafstar mewed. Chapter 8 Stoneclaw stood in Leafstar's den while she got settled. "Okay. Why did you leave?" Stoneclaw opened his mouth but he heard 'Leafpool' hiss "don't tell her about me." Stoneclaw mewed, "I was sick of everyone saying I was a bad warrior so I left to take a break. Then I met the clan cats and brought them back." Leafstar stared. "Did you meet anyone... special?" "Special?" Stoneclaw asked. "You know, someone maybe... from someplace other than our clan members?" "No." Stoneclaw lied. "Alright then. You may go." "Okay, bye." Stoneclaw mewed and padded out. "Oh Stoneclaw! Bring in Ashfoot would you?" Leafstar mewed. "Um... okay." Stoneclaw said. Ashfoot padded in. "Stoneclaw's denying that he's seeing Mapleshade." Neither Ashfoot or Leafstar knew that Stoneclaw was waiting outside. Stoneclaw raced to Moonfire. "Hey Moonfire!" he yowled. "What?" she asked. "Who's Mapleshade?" Stoneclaw inquired. Moonfire's eyes turned dark. "She's a Dark Forest cat." "What does she look like?" "Look I'm hunting for the clan okay. Ask someone else." Moonfire shook her head as she scented the air. Why would Stoneclaw care about Mapleshade? she asked herself. She dropped into a hunting crouch and stalked up on a mouse. She pounced and killed it. ''Maybe I should consult Silvershadow and Nightclaw. '' Silvershadow was sharing tongues with Nightclaw when Moonfire padded up to them. Silvershadow was instantly alert. Something about Moonfire's eyes was off. "Stoneclaw was asking funny questions about Mapleshade." "So? He has a right to be curious." "Yeah but she was acting weird. He asked what she looked like." Nightclaw stared at Moonfire. "You think she's seen Mapleshade?" "Maybe." Moonfire looked terrified. "It's happened before." Silvershadow nodded, "She has a point." Stoneclaw raced into the forest. "Hey ''Leafpool!" ''he yowled. '''Leafpool' appeared. "Yes?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Is your name Mapleshade?" Stoneclaw asked trembling. "Yes. That is what I am reffered to." Stoneclaw backed away. "You can't escape me. I will hunt you. If you leave or tell anyone I will kill every single cat in Skyclan." Mapleshade looked crazy. She unsheathed her claws. "Do you not believe me? I killed so many cats in the fnal battle." Chapter 9 Silvershadow watched as Applefur pounced at a mouse, but came up empty. Dappleshine laughed, "Oh well. It looks like ''some ''cats can't do anything right. It must come from not being pure. Always leaving Clans, breaking the code, disobeying leaders." Applefur shrugged, "so I missed some prey. Don't tell me you've never missed one." Dappleshine's eyes turned dark. "You can't tell me what to do." she hissed. "I didn't say that" Applefur mewed. Dappeshine turned and strode away. Leafstar shuddered. "No! I won't let you go Leafstar!" Echosong mewed desperatly. "No, let me go." Leafstar's voice was barely a whisper. "But you're on your 8th life! If you lose this one you'll only have 1 more!" Leafstar twitched. Echosong licked her flank as it stilled. Echosong stuck her head out of the den. Everyone looked up at her. "Leastar lost a life to greencough." she announced. Dappleshine narrowed her eyes. ''She would be on her last then. Perfect. ''Dappleshine strode over to Sharpclaw. "Can I go on a patrol?" "Sure. Border patrol with Blackfang, Ashfoot, and Hollyleaf." "Wait," Leafstar mewed. "I want to join the patrol." "Okay." Sharpclaw mewed. She set off with the patrol. They went to check along the border near Twolegplace. The patrol sniffed for enemy scents. It was there that Leafstar was murdered by Dappleshine. Ashfoot lunged at Dappleshine and knocked her off. She raced to Leafstar's side She was already dead. "If you breath one word I will blame this on you." Dappleshine hissed. She unsheathed her claws. Ashoot took a step back. ''Act afraid. ''Blackfang and Hollyleaf bounded around the corner. Hopeheart licked Leafstar's flank. "I'm sorry." she mewed to the body. Ashfoot had already explained everything to the remainder of the clans. She didn't tell anyone from Skyclan though. Except Stoneclaw. He sat, trembling, next to Hopeheart. The stars were barely visible, covered by clouds. Stoneclaw bit back a wail. He wanted to tear Dappleshine's throat out. He was aware of Hopeheart's pelt touching his. He breathed in her scent and relaxed against her. Stoneclaw felt Hopeheart rasp her tongue over his ear. He was aware that people were whispering the word 'kits' about Dappleshine and Blackfang. ''I wonder what it would be like to have a mate and kits. ''he thought. Sharpstar padded int camp. "Sharpstar!" Bouncfire yowled. Sharpstar leaped onto the Rockpile. "My new deputy is Dappleshine." he yowled. Dappleshine stood up and said, "Thank you Sharpstar. I am expecting kits. My replacement will be Blackfang. Until I have my kits." Chapter 10 "Hunting patrol." Dappleshine mewed to Stoneclaw. She had returned to her deputy duties. Her kits were stillborn. Everyone mourned, but Dappleshine got over it first. ''Yeah that's not suspicous. ''Stoneclaw thought viciously as he padded into the forest in the dawn light. Hopeheart raced towards Stoneclaw. He thrashed on the ground, getting scratches as if someone was clawing him. As she approached he raised his head and yowled, "the kit!" Then Hopeheart saw a kit on the ground next to him. "You can save Stoneclaw or the kit." a cat's voice mewed. The kit wailed, it's mouth open. Hopeheart met the eyes of Stoneclaw and knew what she must do. She grabbed the kit. Blood flooded around Hopeheart's paws. Stoneclaw went limp. Hopeheart felt the kit swinging it's paws as Hopeheart ran, holding the kit in her jaws. Suddenly Hopeheart sat straight up. Her nest was scattered all over the place. She could still feel the memory of the kit poking her. Then she realized, the kit was there. She could still feel the kit kicking her belly. Stoneclaw returned with 3 mice, a vole, and a fat blackbird. The rest of the hunting patrol came in after him. They were all loaded with prey. As soon as he put down his prey Dappleshine called him for a border patrol. He didn't even have time to eat. Dappleshine was out on patrol near were the rats had lived. Sharpstar and Blackfang were on patrol with her. The scent of rats was strong, but it always was near Twolegplace. As Sharpstar had his back turned Dappleshine slashed her paw across his throat so vicously that blood sprayed her face. All of Sharpstar's lives were torn away from him. Dappleshine strode out of the territory. She grabbed some rats, killed them, and positioned them around Sharpstar so it would look like an attack. Then she ripped at her fur. Blackfang helped and within moments they looked like the rats had ambushed them. Jayfeather spread the herbs over Sharpstar's pelt. The clan mourned and wanted to attack the rats. Dappleshine was going to get her new name with Echosong. If all went well then she would be back by dawn. He finished and padded into the nursery. Hopeheart was lying in her nest looking bored. "Can I please go out for the vigil?" Hopeheart begged. "Can you make it?" Jayfeather asked sceptically. "Of course! My kits aren't due for another moon!" Hopeheart squeezed past Jayfeather and sat next to Sharpstar. No one in the camp new what was about to happen. Echosong watched as Dappleshine recieved her first life. "I give you this life for patience, so that you will not act rashly." Leafstar mewed. Skywatcher stepped forward next. "I give you a life for strength. Use it wisely." At last Dappleshine only had one life left to get. A cat stepped forward. He was practically invisible against the light of Starclan. The cat smelled of herbs. His pelt stuck up on all sides and looked fat. "This life I give you is for love. Always love your clan." Hopeheart stiffened as a wave of agony rushed over her. "The kits!" Stoneclaw gasped. He grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her into the nursery. She had barely touched the nest when Jayfeather raced in and shooed Stoneclaw out. Hopeheart trembled against the moss. A while later Stoneclaw licked his son. It looked a lot like him. It had Hopeheart's ears though. "What should we name him?" Stoneclaw breathed. "Oh, how about Mousekit?" "That's perfect" he mewed. Stoneclaw slid out of the nursery and saw that Dapplestar was back. The new deputy was Blackfang. ''Great. ''Ashfoot thought sarcastically. Ashfoot padded into the warriors den. She squeezed by Stoneclaw. He darted right by her and walked into the Shining Cave with Jayfeather. ''Wait, the Shining Cave? ''Ashfoot wondered. Stoneclaw sat down and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was standing on Starclan territory with Jayfeather. Cats appeared over th horizon and padded towards them. "Dapplestar was never meant to be leader. It would've been you" Leafstar mewed, eyes narrowed. Sharpstar nodded. "You will recieve 9 lives and face Dapplestar." Leafstar mewed. Mor cats materialized beside her. "This is a life for strength" the real Leafpool said, touching noses. "This is a life for love" Silverstream purred. Next came cats named Goldenflower for patience, Bluestar for honesty, Firestar for hunting, and Briarlight for moral. Sharpstar gave one for battle skills. Leafstar gave him one for hope. "Who's the last one?" Jayfeather asked. "I am" a cat stepped out of the shadows. "Stonetail!" Leafstar gasped, dipping her head. "I give you a life for selflessness. You must die to save your clan." he sighed, looking at Stoneclaw with pain in his eyes. "You will be the Stone that saved the clan. I was never it. But you are. Starclan honors you." Stonetail dipped his head. The other Starclan cats dipped their head as well. Cats appeared, every Starclan cat there is, bowing to him, Stonestar. Stonestar woke up. Dapplestar glared at him as he came out of the Shining Cave. "It's time for you, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan to go." Jayfeather yowled, "Stonestar, a battle!" "Very well" Dapplestar mewed. About half the clan joined her. Stonestar let out a yowl and the two teams charged into battle. Fur ripped, cats screeched, but Stonestar looked for Dapplestar. Blackfang confronted him. "I wanted to do this my whole life" he growled and bit towards his neck. Stonestar reared and slashed Blackfang across the face. Stonestar continued searching for Dapplestar He finally saw her, pnning Ashfoot to the ground. Chapter 11 Stonestar felt all of Starclan on his side. ''Tigerclan slashes. ''a voice whispered. Stonestar slashed Dapplestar's flank and back. ''Lionclan bites. ''the voice whispered again. Stonestar bit her shoulder hard. ''Leaopardclan ducks. ''Stonestar slid underneath Dapplestar and shoved her into a tree. Dapplestar le out a yowl of surrender. Her side turned and streamed out of the camp, taking Blackfang's body wih them. Dapplestar stayed one moment longe She glared at Stonestar and hissed, "This is not over brother. One day, I will kill you." Then she strode out of the camp, out of Can territory, and out of her home. But she never once looked back. Many moons later as Stonestar lay on his deathbed due to greencough he rasped, "Ashfoot, my time has come. Do not be afraid. You will make an excellent leader." Hopeheart and their kit, Shrewpaw, and Stonestar's old apprentice, Whitear, sat by him as his last life left his body. Stonestar had fulfilled the prophecy that was made so many, many, many, moons ago. '''THE END Category:Silverfire's Fanfictions Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Fanfiction